


No Angels Could Beckon Me Back

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Baking, Barghest, Dogs, Flirting, Fluff, Ghost Dog, Insecurity, Loneliness, M/M, Secrets, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shyness, Social Anxiety, baker Atem, shy Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem knew that he should probably be cautious of a big, strange dog who was walking towards him, but ... he wasn'tHe wasn't nervous or on edge at all, in fact, he welcomed the companyIt probably sounded a little crazy, but he just felt ... no fear, no nervousness, nothing but sheer welcoming"Well hello there," he greeted, practically cooing as he reached down and gently patted the dog on the headThe dog wagged his tail, and when he glanced up at Atem, the human was finally able to take notice of his bright red eyesDogs... shouldn't typically have red eyes yet...Day 28 of Y-G-October 2018





	No Angels Could Beckon Me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day 28 of http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving "Animal", the title is from Troye Sivan's "Animal" because puns

The night is cold and quiet

Atem finds himself pulling his sweater a little bit tighter around his shoulders, trying to resist the shudder that digs through him

He never should have stayed at the card shop for so long, but he had gotten caught up in a conversation with someone and... well, he'd stayed until closing

Now he was walking home alone, late at night, and he couldn't help feeling a little bit of paranoia creeping into his veins

Every sound had him on edge, every shadow made him jump, he was pretty sure he was going to end up losing his mind sooner or later out here, and he was still a good half hour or so away from home...

An owl sounded off in the distance, making him jump a little, his nerves were strung out and on end, and there were bushes rustling in the distance making his heart pound louder and faster and harder in his chest, he was trying to convince himself to calm down, trying to hold himself back from a full-blown anxiety attack, but he wasn't doing too well

A few more steps and he paused, hearing the bushes rustle again and turning quickly to stare at the source of the sound

A moment later, he watched as a large black paw stepped out from the bushes, followed by a practically massive, black, head....

It was a dog, Atetm quickly realized

A pure black, somewhat shaggy dog, who was easily the biggest dog that Atem had ever seen

Atem knew that he should probably be cautious of a big, strange dog who was walking towards him, but ... he wasn't

He wasn't nervous or on edge at all, in fact, he welcomed the company

It probably sounded a little crazy, but he just felt ... no fear, no nervousness, nothing but sheer welcoming

"Well hello there," he greeted, practically cooing as he reached down and gently patted the dog on the head

The dog wagged his tail, and when he glanced up at Atem, the human was finally able to take notice of his bright red eyes

Dogs... shouldn't typically have red eyes, yet... Atem still couldn't quite bring himself to be afraid

He felt nothing but comfort and contentment in the dog's presence

"Would you like to accompany me home?"

The dog's tail continued to wag, so Atem took that as a "Yes", and he began to walk along the sidewalk again

And much to his releif- albeit a bit of surprised releif- the dog followed along

His paranoia was gone, in the dog's company, and the nighttime seemed tranquil rather than creepy or unnerving

By the time he got home, he was actually quite happy, he was fully prepared to take the dog in too, but when he arrived at his house and turned to invite the dog in, he found with a wave of sadness that his new freind was no longer there

Yet he hadn't heard anything to indicate that the dog had left, and he didn't see any trace of him anywhere...

It was almost as if he had never been there in the first place....

Shaking that thought from his head, Atem hurried inside, and tried to put the night behind him

 

~+~

 

"Atem? _Atem_?"

Blinking, he glanced up at the person addressing him, smiling shyly

"Ah, I apologize Yugi, I must have zoned out for a moment,"

"You've been doing that alot today, are you sure you're alright?" his freind asked with a gentle smile, leaning closer to pour more tea into Atem's cup

"I am, I just.... I can't stop thinking about last night..."

"If you're that desperate for a dog, just go to the animal shelter, trust me, they have plenty," came a flat voice from behind him, bringing Atem to turn and glare at the man behind him

"It isn't that I'm 'desperate for a dog', Seto, I just wish for the return of _that_ dog, he was... I don't know... different, special, I just wonder what happened to him, that's all,"

Yugi smiled sweetly at him, reaching out to squeeze his hand

"That makes perfect sense, though... maybe you _should_ consider getting a dog, or a cat, it's just... you've been alone in that house for a few months now, you should get some company, maybe we could go to the shelter where Makka came from," he suggested gently, moving his hand and reaching down to scratch behind his poodle's ears as she flopped over onto her back and started wagging her tail

"You know.... I think I might take you up on that," Atem agreed with a somewhat somber smile, dropping a few sugar cubes into his teacup and stirring it absently

"But I'm still interested in the dog I found last night, what sort of dog has _red eyes_?"

"Are you sure they were red and you weren't just seeing things?" Seto asked just as flatly as his earlier comment, sitting on the other end of the couch and picking up his own teacup

"I'm quite positive," Atem frowned back

"You know... maybe you weren't seeing a physical dog at all, maybe you were just seeing a ghost dog,"

"Really Yugi? A ghost dog?" Seto frowned, eyebrows slowly raised as he turned to regard the smaller man

"Sure, ghostly black dogs are very popular figures of folklore, barghests, grims, gurt dogs... and Black Shuck specifically is known for being benevolent and guiding women home when they're walking alone at night,"

"One problem with that- he isn't a woman,"

As if to punctuate that, Seto took a sip of his tea

"No, but I don't think the dog would really stick to such strict rules about gender, I think it's more of a guideline from the folk tales," Yugi corrected gently

"Or perhaps he thought I was a woman because I was wearing a skirt and high heels..." Atem mused

"I really don't think that's the case,"

"Regardless, the only way to find out if this is even a ghostly dog at all is to try again tonight, to see if he returns to me," Atem added, standing suddenly

"Wait a minute Atem, you aren't really-"

"I'll return tommorrow with the cake samples we discussed, I promise to assist you more with the wedding planning then," he said quickly, giving Yugi a quick hug and rushing out of the living room

"Atem wait-!!"

Ah... it was too late, by the time Yugi had stood up and started for the door, Atem was already gone

"Should we follow?" he asked quietly, biting down on his lip

"No," Seto sighed quietly, rising from his seat and placing a hand on his fiance's shoulder

"I know you worry, but he can take care of himself,"

"I know that, but ... I just hate seeing him alone.... and the last thing he needs is to go chasing ghost dogs,"

Seto merely sighed, eyes rolling as he leaned down to rest his head on top of Yugi's

"Let him go for the night, tommorrow we'll go to the animal shelter and get a dog for him, we'll surprise him when he comes over in the evening, will that make you feel better?"

"I think so... I think he just needs some company, I know a dog isn't the same as a human but .. one step at a time,"

"One step at a time," Seto confirmed, taking a step back and smirking as he took Yugi's hand

"Until then, Atem is gone, Mokuba is at a party for the evening, we have the house to ourselves, we should make use of it,"

Yugi rolled his eyes playfully, turning to follow his lover to the stairs

"You know, I don't recall you ever being much of a sexual person until we started going out,"

"I guess you just bring out the animal in me," Seto teased

"Why do I feel like that's about to turn into a pun?"

"Guess you'll just have to follow me upstairs and find out, now won't you?"

 

~+~

 

Atem was starting to regret this plan of his

He had been walking for almost half an hour with no sign of the mysterious black dog, and he still had a ways to go before getting home

He was beginning to feel uneasy again, with the way the wind was blowing through the trees and the clicking of his heels against the pavement, the way the sound echoed around him...

His heart was beating faster, his breathing was starting to pick up in pace, anxiety was forming in the pit of his stomach, only beating harder by the time he started hearing the sound of an owl calling in the distance...

The bushes across from him rustled, bringing him to a pause as his hands curled into fists, drawing a bit closer to his chest

"... Hello?" he called, taking a shaking breath

"Is anyone there?"

Another rustle, and then, to Atem's releif, the familiar sight of a large black paw emerging from the bushes took place, and soon the dog from last night had returned

"Well hello there, I've missed you," Atem greeted with a relieved sigh, reaching out eagerly as the dog approached and nuzzled into his awaiting hands

"Shall we head home?"

 

~+~

 

It always amazed Atem, the power that animals had

In only a few short minutes of beginning their walk, he found himself spilling his deepest, darkest secrets to this strange dog, rambling about things he had never dared speak of otherwise- even to himself

And the dog, for his credit, truly seemed to listen

Atem knew it was a bit silly to believe that the dog could fully understand everything he was saying, but he still felt relieved to speak to him regardless

"I'm very happy for Yugi and Seto, I'm glad that they found eachother, and I think they're a lovely pair, but... selfishly, at times, I do miss how things used to be, when Yugi and I were still roommates... I feel lonely, but I'm not very good with people, I feign confidence and can hold conversations but .... my father was a politician, that's just how he raised me to be, I'm not really very good with actually making freinds, that's always been Yugi's area of expertise, I fear that I may remain alone, I don't want to, I.... I want to be with someone too, I'm just not sure how to ... even _meet_ anyone, much less _speak_ with them, but sadly it appears that being taught diplomacy and false confidence didn't do much to instill natural social skills... it's a shame that making freinds isn't as easy as it is in the movies, hm?"

The dog was staring at him with wide, understanding eyes, and even though he knew it was crazy... Atem couldn't help feeling that the dog perfectly understood him anyway

"Yugi worries about me, I know that he does, yet I don't know how to sooth his fears, though I hope that perhaps gaining a companion will assist with that,"

He paused, staring at the dog for a moment before taking a step towards his house

"Would you perhaps like to remain my companion? Even ghost dogs need a home.... right?"

Sadly though, when he turned to glance at the dog again, he found himself to be alone once more

Atem's shoulders sagged, though this time, when he found the dog to be gone, he didn't feel anxiety or unease, he felt sadness, and loneliness

...

_Again_

 

~+~

 

Atem heaved a quiet breath, pulling the tray of cupcakes out of the oven and setting it down on the table behind him

He was just about to put a tray of muffins in to bake when the familiar sound of the bell ringing over the door caught his attention

Ah... someone was here

Taking off his oven mitts, he headed out of the backroom and up to the counter, smiling welcomingly at the stranger

He was... _gorgeous_ , with messy blonde hair and beautifull brown eyes, tall and broad shouldered...

"U-Um, hello, is there anything I can help you with?"

The blonde smiled, and for a moment, it felt as though the very _sun_ was shining upon him

Atem's heart was _racing_

"Actually yeah, my sister's birthday is comin' up an' I was hopin' to find a good bakery to get a custom cake from, you do custom cakes?"

Atem probably should have said something, like "Yes", or "We do", or "All the time" or.... almost anything really, but instead he just nodded, fast, and alot, like a bobblehead

Atleast the blonde seemed amused by that, letting out a light, lovely laugh as he took a step closer to the counter

"Then I'd love to order one, ya' do German Chocolate?"

"Y-Yes, yes I .. yes, that's... my favorite actually,"

"No kiddin'? Mine too, an' Serenity's, we've got that in common, oh! Joey Wheeler, nice to meet ya'," he grinned, holding his hand out invitingly for the baker

Atem smiled shyly, his face surely as red as a cherry by now as he reached out and gently shook the stranger's hand

Ah... his skin was so _warm_.... and soft... and ..

Atem sort of didn't want to let go

"A-Atem, my name is Atem,"

"Oh wow, what a neat name, it ain't Japanese is it?"

"Um, no, Egyptian actually, my mother was from Egypt, my father was local,"

"That's so neat! An' nice to meet another dude with a different background, my mom's American, from Brooklyn New York, my sis's been livin' in the states with her for the last few years an' she's just come back to Japan for college, I've only been to New York once sadly though... ya' ever been to Egypt?"

"A few times when I was very young but I don't remember much, my mother died when I was only a few years old and Father never saw much point in traveling there without her so..."

"Oh... I'm sorry t' hear that,"

"It's alright, I... it's been a long time,"

"Well, guess that sorta bumps out my next question, I'd wondered if ya'd learned to bake from 'er, I know alot o' bakers learn from their parents so..."

"Actually I'm entirely self-taught,"

That seemed to really take the blonde by surprise, eyes wide and mouth open

"Really!? Dude, that's so cool!!! Man, I bet you're just great then! Now I'm gonna have t' get some samples 'fore you're done with that cake, ya' got any apple turnovers?"

"I do actually," Atem smiled softly, immediately walking over to the end of the glass case attached to the counter

"Great! An' uh, how 'bout uh... a doughnut, two cupcakes, a couple o' brownies, a cinnamon roll, an' a dozen cookies?"

Atem paused, eyebrows raised and an amused smile on his face

"Are you sure your blood sugar will last through this?"

"Ain't jus' for me, I'm gonna share with my partner,"

"Oh... partner?" Atem asked slowly, clearly rather crestfallen

"O-Oh uh! No no no, um, I'm a cop, but my shift don't start for 'bout another two hours so uh- ... my _police partner_ , not romantic, I'm a single pringle,"

"Ah, you and I both," Atem mused with a slightly somber smile as he grabbed a box from behind him to start filling the order

He'd take the cake order after the other pastries were boxed up

"I'd say I was surprised- 'cause, ya' know, o' how beautifull an' charmin' ya' are an' all- but I get it, it's hard to meet people, ain't like it is in the movies ya' know?"

"Yes, actually, it's funny you should say that, just last night I was sayi-"

Atem paused, finally fully processing all of what Joey had said

"You.... think I'm beautifull and charming?"

"Well yeah, an' the fact that ya've even gotta question that is a _crime against nature_ , don't tell me nobody's ever told ya' before,"

Atem only shook his head, his face redder than a tomato now as he finished boxing up the pastries

"Well that's just _rotten_ , ya' should let me take ya' out sometime, _show_ ya' just how gorgeous an' charmin' ya' are,"

It was a good thing he was already back at the counter, otherwise his dropping that box may have actually damaged the pastries

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Can't say, gotta show ya', you willin' to gimme a try?"

Atem smiled once more, trying to calm his pounding heart as he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear

"I would like that, I have prior engagements tonight but... perhaps tommorrow?"

"You can count on it," Joey promised with an adorable wink

And maybe it was just the lighting but... Atem could have _sworn_ he saw Joey's eyes flash red....


End file.
